Liquorice and Rum Drops
by AnnMiuka
Summary: Discontinued. Raven Sasuke loves leather, alcohol, and men. Magpie Sasuke likes reading, mathematical equations, and playing chess. Naruto's a hot guy with marital problems who slept with the wrong man. Or was it the right one? Rated for mature content.
1. Prologue: Lemons Taste Yummy

Liquorice and Rum Drops  
By **AnnMiuka**

****

WARNING: There is some foul language, and, oh yeah, THIS IS YAOI! THAT MEANS GUY ON GUY HARDCORE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, LEAVE NOW! If you do, please proceed. The prologue is a lemon. Every couple chapters is a lemon or almost lemon. Have fun!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, although if I did, he would totally wear leather pants around the house topless. Be forewarned, this is** YAOI**, and it starts with a _lemon_.

**Author Fun**: Okay, so I had a lot of fun creating this story, and we all hope that I finish it. I'm going to officialize first off that I already wrote chapters Prologue and 1, so even though I post them so close together, don't expect that from the other chapters. I'd like to apologize to all of my fans from "Kibou soshite Sutebachi" because I haven't taken it down even though it's discontinued. I screwed up the plot and now I can't go on with it anymore. Plus I lost the next three chapters that I'd already written. My _extremest_ apologies. Also, I'm now a beta, and so things are going to take a little bit longer in getting done because I'm beta-ing for others. YAYS! I've always wanted to do that, so wish me luck. Lastly, I'd like to talk a little bit about Liquorice and Rum Drops:

**A**. I know that is not how you spell licorice. I did that on purpose, and as you read further you'll see why. By the way, I hate both those candies. (Yes, rum drops are real. No, I didn't realize that until after I changed "gum drops" to "rum drops".)

**B**. Things that I'm going to forewarn: _Magpie_ Sasuke doesn't know anything about _Raven_ Sasuke. He only knows that the other exists. Raven Sasuke, on the other hand, sees through him. That will bring up conflict later, but no spoiling yet. For those fans of Il Gatto Sul G. (manga) by Tooko Miyagi, yes, Sasuke is very much like Riya. No, it will not stay that way for very long.

**C**. I'm shutting up now, so you all have fun. :waves:

My Naruto: FINALLY! THANK GOSH!

* * *

Liquorice and Rum Drops

**Prologue**

"Mm, mmm, Mm!"

The man had black leather pants on that flared from the calves. He also wore a black leather vest that hugged his skin all the way down to the bottom of his ribs leaving his milky belly exposed. A spiked collar and a mass of bracelets and jangles covered his neck and arms. Black combat boots were hidden by the tight black material that had drawn Naruto's eyes. He let out a moany sigh as he watched that superb ass grind to the music.

"He's outta your league, man," the brown skinned bartender told him. He, too, wore leather, as most of the bar's patrons did, but his was the conservative uniform of a leather vest over a white dress shirt. Shikamaru was a conservative bisexual working the late shift in a gay bar called _Hikaru and Kaoru's_ (1).

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"He's a richy rich who spends all night dancing and never goes home with anyone. Of course, he's also and alcoholic with a negative attitude."

"Jeez, Shikamaru! You sound like you hate him," Naruto accused. His eyes were eating up the raven haired boy like a bear eats honey. His mouth was watering even as he felt himself become more and more turned on with each twist of that creamy white body, each jangle of the many spiked and jeweled bracelets.

"I've had to call him a cab too many times, had to fend off people like _you_ too many times. It's troublesome."

"The blonde laughed and turned back to Shikamaru on the stool. The blue shirt he wore twisted, and he had to tug it out from under the orange leather pants he wore. He'd long ago decided that orange was way better than black, leather or not. Suddenly, he felt hot breath on his neck and it sent a shiver of pleasure tingling down his spine.

"Can I get a shot of whiskey?"

The voice was deep, rich, and delicious to Naruto's ears. He nearly turned, but the man was braced behind him so close that he couldn't move. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him and poured the shot. He recognized the signs of intoxication in the man's black eyes. _The guy came in already buzzed again_, Shikamaru thought irritatedly. It took him by surprise, though, when he sat down next to Naruto, not drinking the shot at all. The raven's entire body faced his friend, and his legs were spread in a casual, almost inviting way.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" he inquired, leaning forward to peer at him. Naruto felt afronted at first, leaning forward, placing his hands between his spread legs to grip the seat, and pouting like a kid. It didn't help his situation.

"I'm not a--"

His defense was shattered when his mouth was invaded by a whiskey flavored tongue. He should have protested in some way, but instead, his eyelids drooped as a pool of lust burst into blame beneath his skin. He pushed forward, pressing to his affect on Sasuke with need. He wasn't much of a slut, usually taking ages to sleep with a man, but at the moment, all he wanted was the raven out of his leather pants and in him.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

The barkeeper had a shocked look on his face when the two pulled their faces apart. Naruto's hands were wrapped around the raven's neck just as Sasuke had his hands loosely planted on the blonde's soft behind.

"Take it outside, or better yet, to a house where there are no alcoholic beverages," he told Sasuke, and looked at his friend with a different look. "Do you want me to call a cab or are you okay?" The real meaning behind those words were: _Get sober before you decide to sleep with my friend_, and _Are you sure you want to go home with this guy?_ Naruto shook his head at his friend, but paid his tab and gave him a big, goofy grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called as he was tugged away by the raven haired god.

"I think you'll be quite busy," the raven said, leading him to a waiting cab. He gave her an address before attacking Naruto's mouth once again. It was a good thing he's planned ahead and paid the cab generously to wait for him.

Naruto's eyes drooped part way shut as he was nearly sat upon by a sexy, strange raven. His tongue was fighting a loosing battle as his apparant rise caused a large bump in his leather pants. Sasuke's leg slipped between his and ground against it, eliciting a moan. A hand, all the bracelets shoved off, slipped up his shirt to toy with a nipple just as the arrived. Sasuke handed the woman a wad of cash without looking before forcing them both out of the car and up his steps.

The house was huge and expensive looking, Naruto thought as he waited impatiently for the man to open the door. They tumbled inside and the game of "Get me undressed the fastest" began. Sasuke had Naruto's shirt off in seconds, and moved his mouth over the chubby, yet muscular, chest of the blonde man. It made him smirk that he could amost feel the muscles spasming and twitching with each new taste of flesh. They fell onto a huge couch as Naruto slipped him out of his vest.

Naruto's teeth ground together as he tried to hold himself together. The man was making him ache with need even as he wanted to beg for him to stop. Of course, he didn't really believe he'd _ever_ want it to stop. His erect nipples were being sucked and toyed with like a babe, and he could feel the raven's member pressed against him with throbing clarity. He wanted it so bad...

A creamy white hand slipped down his tan chest to unbutton his pants and attempt to force them off. Slowly, he slid his hand up to the unbuttoned leather and released the other man's member, kissing all the way down his chest and abdomen until his lips slowly, tantalizingly, kissed the hot erection in his hand. Naruto bucked at the pleasure coursing through his body, and Sasuke opened his lips to slowly slide the long organ into his mouth. Naruto gripped the couch and moaned in agony and lust. He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.

Up and down the raven moved his head, his tongue rasping the taught flesh and sending chills down both their spines. His own member was hot and pulsating with need as he worked his mouth. Naruto's moaning only egged him on until he was groaning with a heated wave of an almost-orgasm. Sasuke pulled away only to force Naruto over and relieve him of his pants completely. The blonde wasn't one to go down without a fight, however, and immediately flipped back over, shoving hard at Sasuke's pants. He happily abliged, standing up to toss them off. The blonde took him by surprise again, however, by forcing him down, back first, onto the couch.

He touch, he tasted. The raven's body tasted sweet like melons and was hot with raging desre. His mouth drifted over his neck and down his chest to tease his aroused nipple. Tongue like a fox's, he sucked and toyed with first one, then the other, slowly tightening the string that was Sasuke's self control. Smirking at the other man, he lifted away, much to the raven's protest, only to claim his mouth once more, much to his enjoyment.

A single tan hand drifted lazily to caress Sasuke's heat. He groaned into the other man's mouth as it rubbed up and down, his surface tingling. Then, suddenly, he felt himself begin to enter a small cavaty and let out a groan of needy pleasure. Naruto slid onto his shaft, allowing it to fill him competely and revelled in it. Heat began to curse through him in waves of intense pleasure, and he drew himself up, let himself drift down. Sasuke had his tan hips, his bottom lip gripped loosely in his teeth as he strained to maintain, but the string was beginning to fray.

"Harder."

In an instant, Sasuke had Naruto gracelessly flipping off the couch and onto his stomach on the floor. He cried out as Sasuke laned on him, but when he felt the hot erection slide into him once again, he moaned. A hand slid up his chest and he drew it into his mouth in a half-crazed lust. He heared a chuckle from behind him, but was disappointed when the finger was taken away. The wet appendage drifted down his side sending tingling where it touched until the pale hand clasped his naked hip.

Slowly at first, he rocked the blonde forward and back hearing his muffled moans. He smirked, and rammed harder feeling his own body begin to pulse. Harder. Faster. Flesh met flesh in a primeval dance, and when the frayed string snapped, Sasuke buried himself inside and let himself go on a cry of intoxicated pleasure. Naruto quickly followed with his own release.

Sleepily, Naruto shuffled himself to lay with his head on the raven's chest. The pale man was already drifting away on clouds of peaceful slumber. Naruto seemed to be following again.

* * *

1) Sorry for all of the fans of straight Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran Highschool Host Club, but in this I had to put them as co-owners because it would be funny. They seem a little too close in the anime anyway...

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so...:coughs: that's not going to happen again any time soon. Forewarning you all. I was typing this up while watching CSI, and I've determined that those two are not a good mix. Anyway, how do you like The Raven so far? Isn't he HOT!! I tried to make him as absolutely sexy as possible, as well as rough and tumble. He's the true Sasuke (or as close as it's going to get) from the origonal by Masashi Kishimoto. Let's see what happens...

To the Forest Whispers: Ah, the primeval dance. I lost.


	2. Chapter 1: A Lost Kitten Named Magpie

**A/N**: Okay, so this was originally part of the prologue, which was origonally chapter one, but I decided to break it into two parts because it would be easier to follow. I'm not going to spoil anything, but be particularly watchful of Sasuke. He's so cute! :_giggles_: Anyways, so I know I said I'd update quickly with the next chapter, but I was busy this weekend and couldn't type up Chapter One, so those of you who are die hard **AnnMiuka **fans will think I'm on time while the rest of you think I'm taking forever. I've written Chapter Two, I'll have you know! :_shakes fist_: Anyways, I'll let you read it now.

**A/Oops**: Okay, so I forgot to add one thing. :_ducks flying objects_: In the prologue I said that there were two Sasuke's, one was a magpie and the other a raven. Well, I've come to discover that I've written in _Magpie_ Sasuke as more of a kitten...Hence the chapter name. NOW you can read the chapter.

**My Naruto**: FINALLY!!

**A/Is just messing with you now**: Oh! I forgot to mention. The names in here are going to be a little confusing. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are from Japanese parentage, so their names are in the Japanese order with the surname coming first and the given name coming last. (To **tFW**:I just lost.) Almost everyone else have names in the Western way where the given name comes first and the surname comes last. It is because Sasuke was born in Japan, and Naruto and Sakura's parents (who aren't the same people, just so you know) were Japanese and held Japanese traditions before they died, hence their childrens' surnames are first. IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE WITH THIS, _relax_. It's not extremely important. To those die hard Naruto fans (like myself) who hate it when the names are reversed, I'm really sorry. But, since it's set in the Central Valley, California, it's going to have to be Westernized. My deepest apologies.

**My Sasuke**: :_pulls out a kunai and points it at me_: Get on with it or you're only going to be able to hear out of one ear.

**Me**: :_clutches ears and moves on with a panicked look on my face_:

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lost Kitten Named Magpie**

His eyes drifted open, and the first thing he noticed was that someone was sprawled across his chest. The second thing he noticed was that they were both naked. The third thing he noticed was that Sasuke Uchiha, twenty-four year old college boy getting his masters in business, was lying stark naked in the middle of the living room he shared with Haruno Sakura and Kakashi Hatake with a naked (and slightly sticky) man across his chest.

"HOLY SNAPPLE!!(1)" he exclaimed and shoved the blonde unmercifully off and leaped to his feet. Spotting mismatched leather things in his frantic search for clothes, he _refused_ to wear them, and instead opted to dashing to his room before his housemates could see him like that. Belatedly, he remembered that the other man was lying naked in the middle of his living room and, throwing on some boxers that were sitting on top of the dresser as if waiting, ran back out and dragged the blonde towards his room...which passed the entry hall...which Sakura and Kakashi were heading towards..._snapple_.

"Sasuke, what are you--OH MY GOSH!" A large hand quickly covered her eyes, and the gray haired man frown at Sasuke from behind a tall wooly scarf.

"Is he dead?" Blunt. He could handle blunt.

"Er, I don't think so," the magpie said uncertainly, a deep blush battling with his milky complexion.

"Then wake him up."

"And put some clothes on both of you!" Sakura demanded, clutching the large hand that was covering her virgin eyes. Kakashi led his fiance away, leaving Sasuke to deal with it himself. Said dark haired man looked down at the blonde, considering how to wake him up. It took all of his will power to focus on the golden hair on the boy's head instead of the tan, muscular body, and the...He jerked and dropped the blonde as cerulean eyes began to open.

"Um, hello?" the magpie asked nervously, looking down at the man from right next to him.

"Hey there, sexy. Nice view," the blonde said with a smirk, and it took a moment for Sasuke to realize that the man was looking up his boxers. Sasuke scrambled away hastily, bracing himself up against a wall. Slowly, the tan body pulled itself up to its full height...which Sasuke estimated at five-six. He himself was five-eleven, and looked down at the naked man who stood before him, looking around.

"Where are my clothes, anyway?"

"Er, what do they look like?"

"Orange leather and blue cotton."

Sasuke thought back to his scan of the room for clothes. He'd seen SOMETHING bright orange, but weren't those...His eyes went wide as he muttered "No" and hastily dragged the boy to his room, refusing to look at the delicious body. Sasuke nearly pulled up short at the thought, but just shook himself mentally and went into his room, a bright blush adorning his cheeks. The blonde stumbled in behind him, and looked around at the empty room. As Sasuke proceeded to throw random clothes at him, he took in the room's appearance. It was as though two entirely different people lived there, he thought distantly. Looking back at the pale man, he noticed something that made him frown, hurt.

"What, you screw me and now you won't even look at me? I shoulda listened to Shikamaru." Sasuke winced at the crude language as he pulled on clothes, shooting a glance at the blonde out the corner of his eye. Mistake. The blond still wasn't wearing a shirt, and his body looked enticing. "Enticing"? Since when did he think of people as "enticing"? Sasuke moved to his desk and pulled out a notepad and pen before sitting down and finally looking at the blond. He was handsome. Boy was he handsome. Of course, he couldn't be much older than eighteen, and Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. The too large clothes hung loosely on him, revealing more neck and should than was necessary, and his short blond hair stuck up at odd angles.

"Tell me in detail what exactly happened last night." _And who you are_, Sasuke added silently. There was a pleading note in his voice that made those glowing blue eyes lock onto him. A thoughtful look passed over his face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown.

"You were drunk," he accused, and flopped onto the wide, lush bed. Sasuke frowned as the boy got comfortable.

"Why did we end up tangled naked on my floor...OH MY GOSH! I had sex with you!" Sasuke exclaimed, finally catching on to what the other man had said earlier. The blonde rolled his eyes and decided to, what the heck, go into detail.

"You basically came over, started kissing me, dragged me out of the club and to--"

"What club?"

"_Hikaru and Kaoru's_, the gay bar on third street."

"Then what happened?" Sasuke asked, his grip on the pen making dents in his fingers. The tan man stared at him for a second, something dawning on him.

"We had a drink in your kitchen and you screwed me blind. Then you fell asleep and now you don't remember a thing, do you?" The magpie was scribbling notes meticulously on the notepad and didn't catch that last whisper.

"We never had drinks in your kitchen."

"What? But you just said..."

"I lied to see if my theory was true. You don't remember anything that happend from falling asleep back to going to the bar, do you?"

"Would you be so offended if he didn't?" a gray haired man asked from the doorway. Both men jumped, and Sasuke turned, giving him a pleading look. The older man sighed and moved to lean against the desk next to where the magpie sat, holding out a hand for the notepad. Sasuke relinquished it willingly.

"You're missing an important detail, Sasuke. You kind of need his name...and maybe his medical history."

"I don't have any STDs, if that's what your saying," the blonde told him defensively. Kakashi chuckled and held out a hand to the boy.

"Neither do I. I'm Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's over-protective guardian." The boy took it.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Japanese, though, so call me Naruto, not Uzumaki."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm Japanese too," the shy boy said, offering a hand. He almost jumped when the boy said, "I know," and sat up to kiss him on the cheek before laying back down and pretending nothing had happened. Sasuke stumbled back a little, but thought it may have been a trick of his mind. It _did_ tend to do that. He looked at Kakashi, but the older man had his nose in an orange book and was leaning against the wall, dead to the world. Sasuke frowned.

"I thought she told you no more Icha Icha Paradise," he said, confused. Kakashi hurriedly glanced around as though his fiance would come out of the walls and get him. Then he gave his adoptive son a look.

"She doesn't know I have it, so don't talk about it. You know I can't live without the amazing Jeraiya's wonderful books."

"Another fan of my Uncle Jeraiya..." Naruto said with a sigh, his hand twirling lazily in the air above his head. In an instant, he was pinned to a wall and staring into two very different eyes. One was sickly looking and red, and there was a scar on the top and bottom that screamed old injury. The other was a normal black color.

"You're the nephew of the amazing Jeraiya?!" Naruto gulped and nodded. Never before had any of his adoptive uncle's fans attacked him in such away.

"Um, Kakashi...She heard you..." The gray haired man paled, dropped Naruto, and ran, disappearing just as a violently pink haired girl burst in.

"Sorry for intruding, but have you seen my...fiance..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the blonde who was rubbing his head from where it'd hit the wall discourteously. His ears finally registered the voice, and he looked up at the woman. Then, he nearly tackled her.

"SAKURA!!" "NARUTO!!"

The two were hugging and shouting like crazy, leaving Sasuke feeling left out and a little bit jealous._ Jealous_? Why was he jealous? Sakura was Kakashi's fiance, and he _knew_ they were in love. Kakashi had given up sex for her. Nothing else could do such a thing to the perverted man except her. Feeling awkward just standing there, he looked down at his notes, but his mind didn't want to focus on the pages. They blurred a little, and Sasuke took a steadying breath.

"Sasuke, come here!"

"Actually, he came in the living r--OUCH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto whined, covering his head for protection. The magpie moved to the door and was promptly hidden behind. Looking at Sakura, he winced.

"I take it you two know each other?" Sasuke asked nervously. Sakura took a calming breath then nodded in a happy, bubbly way.

"He's been my best friend since before preschool. We grew up together. Our parents knew each other, although Naruto calls his 'aunt and uncle'. Basically, we're almost siblings, right otoutou(2)?" Sakura asked, reaching past her housemate to ruffle Naruto's hair affectionately.

"Just cuz you're six years older than me and couldn't resist my cudly cute baby face. Ow!" he yelped as she pinched said baby face.

"And you've still got it, haven't you? How's Kyuubi?" The look on his face made her apologize.

"It's not so bad. We put him down before the pain got too bad. It coulda been worse. The vet said he'd go mad if the pain got to him...Being a fox and all, that coulda been really bad..." He leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulders, and a pale hand entangled with his, squeezed, then released the tan one without its owner realizing it.

"Sakura, darling, we're going to miss the meeting!" Kakashi called, and the woman's eyes narrowed. She'd forgotten why she'd come there to begin with. Wishing them a good bye, she stalked down the hall to the entry way, and both men winced at the sound of breaking things. The front door slammed, and they both relaxed again.

"Otoutou, eh? My older brother used to call me that," Sasuke said, leading the way into the entry hall to assess the damage. Naruto's stomach growled, the doorbell rang, and Sasuke discovered the broken lamp at the same time. Not sure what to do, he motioned for Naruto to go into the kitchen before answering the door. A middle-aged woman stood there holding a cardboard box and a wad of cash.

"Hello, sir. You left these in my cab...and on the walk...and on the doorstep. Er, here," she said, pressing the box into his hands. Then, looking dejectedly at the cash, she offered it as well. "I already took the fee out...and a tip for all this...Um, bye." She turned around quickly, and trotted back to her taxi. Belatedly, Sasuke yelled a quick thank you as she got in and drove off. Pondering the cash, he shut the door and opened the box. It was filled with bracelets and jewelry. Thinking of something, he moved into the living room, gathered all of the leather and "other" clothes, hastily stashing it all in the box. Stealthily, he hid the box in his bedroom and moved into the kitchen. Naruto wasn't there, although a box of cereal was.

"Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, unsure. Moving to look through a gap in the kitchen's wall that looked into another room, he saw the blonde oogling their movie collection in awe.

"We can watch one, if you want," the magpie said, moving into the family room and curling his legs up like a cat as he sat in the center of a huge, plush couch. Naruto nearly let out an excited yelp, choking on cereal before immediately grabbing a DVD and holding it up. Sasuke laughed at the title and put the DVD into the hidden dvd player, flicking a switch to turn the wall screen TV on. Naruto threw himself down next to the magpie and swallowed before he started singing. Sasuke smiled.

"'So long and thanks for all the fish.'(3)"

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's bad singing, and settled in for an hour and a half of comedy.

* * *

(1)Yes, I say that. :_bows head dejectedly_: For me, it's like saying "shit". No offense to the drink. I love Snapple drinks. Yummm...(2)Japanese for "little brother", although the spelling may be off. Itachi calls Sasuke that, and _Raven_ Sasuke freaks out when he hears it._ Magpie_ Sasuke doesn't remember anything bad from the name because _Raven_ Sasuke took all of his memories of his brother being evil away to protect him.  
(3)_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ opening theme. Awesome movie. Love it so much I put it in my fic!

* * *

**A/Closing**: I've talked enough. This is an extremely different version from the original which sits in my notebook. Cool, eh? So, um, there really wasn't much about Sasuke being a lost kitten, was there...Hmm...Oh well. Maybe next chapter. But as Kakashi and Sakura will come to reveal, _Magpie_ Sasuke's nickname actually is Magpie. Never figured out why...


	3. Chapter 2: Two Men, Three Faces

**A/N Part 1:**Okay, so I've determined that I need someone to type up all my chapters for me. Yet, I cannot, because so much of my editting is done whilst I'm typing it up. Oh well...You'll just have to be patient with me, because I'm re-writing the chapters three times before you see them, and often late at night...Ugh. I'm sick, too, so don't expect anything for a while...Ugh...

**A/N Part 2:** So, this chapter basically underwent so many different changes that my already spinning head is spinning more. There are three different written versions for it alone. Naruto's past was something I spent a long time trying to figure out myself. How do I work in everything I need? Now, I present it to you, in the final-ish-form.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Two Men, Three Faces**

"Kakashi, come look," Sakura whispered from the kitchen. The gray haired man paused in his escape, sighed, and went back down the stairs. His book would have to wait. When he spotted his fiance, a confused look came over his face. The rosette was holding back giggles when she led him to the entrance to the family room. His eyebrows shot up when he saw two young men asleep on the huge couch.

Naruto sat in a relaxed position, his legs splayed out before him in a loose fashion and his arms resting across the back of the couch. His mouth hung slightly ajar from a head that had obviously fallen back during the movie. A small line of drool hung off one corner. Kakashi glanced at Sakura who was silently giggling, an expression of nostalgic affection lighting up her face. He'd have to ask about that later. Turning back to the room, he spotted Sasuke.

A milky white body dressed in baggy khaki pants and a dark blue shirt was curled up in a delicate, peaceful ball on the couch. His arms were bent in a kitten-like way, both hands in baby fists. One milky hand was bunched in Naruto's pant leg, and his calm sleeping face was next to it on the soft limb. He looked so peaceful that Kakashi wasn't sure it was Sasuke sleeping before them. As long as he'd had custody of the boy--a little over fifteen years--he'd never once seen Sasuke sleep so peacefully.

The movie ended, and the two men began to stir. Sasuke was the first to wake, stretching his arms and pawing his pillow like a cat. A tan hand ruffled his spikey hair sleepily, and he actually moved into the gesture unconciously. Kakashi frowned. Sasuke was _never_ affectionate. There was something about the blonde boy...He shook his head and cleared his throat as the magpie sat back on his haunches. Both heads swivelled around to look at the entrance in surprise. Sakura couldn't maintain any longer, and bounced inside.

"So you really _are_ gay!" she giggled, throwing herself down on a curved end of the couch. Naruto sat forward, yawning widely.

"I _did_ mention something like that...You know, right after I mentioned _scre_--Okay! Okay!" he shouted, hodling his arms up in defence as Sakura made to hit him. Sasuke chuckled, and his two housemates stared at him while Naruto made irritated sounds at him for laughing.

"Sasuke, did you just _laugh_?"

"He doesn't do that often, does he?" Naruto inquired, and the thoughtful look was back in his eyes. Kakashi narrowed his own on the blonde boy.

"No, he doesn't...How could you tell?" Sakura asked, confused. Naruto looked long at Sasuke, and instead of answering, asked a question of the other man.

"Sasuke, will you tell me about yourself?" He wasn't demanding, wasn't gentle, just--curious. Sasuke figetted.

"I've never met a person quite like you. You don't get angry at me and yell, you don't pity me or baby me even though I can't remember anything about you from before this morning. I don't understand why, but you do." There was a hint of confusion mixed with the near tears sound of Sasuke's quiet voice. He moved his eyes from his figetting hand to Naruto's blue, blue eyes, and was entranced.

"That's Naruto for you. He's kind no matter what," Sakura said gently.

"I fell for you, firstly. One of those love at first sight things," Naruto explained to Sakura, then looked into those big, kitten-like black eyes. "But the guy I fell for at first isn't all here. Part, but not all. Tell me why."

"I have a duel personality disorder," Sasuke said in one quick sentance, and looked down as though saying it might induce punishment. When none came, he relaxed, a look of sad thinking replacing the nervous one. "It runs in my family. My brother had it too, only not as bad. I developed it after my parents and brother died in a car crash. Kakashi was the first to notice. I don't know why I inheritted the Uchiha curse, but I did." Soft charcoal eyes drifted back up to azul ones, and he offered a milky hand. "I'm the 'white' side. Kakashi and Sakura call me Magpie." Naruto smiled and took the hand, shook it with his own tan one.

"Pleased to meet you--again," he added with a chuckled. A shy smile came onto Sasuke's face and Naruto grinned, pleased that he'd erased the sad look.

"You seem very calm for someone who just woke up with a guy who doesn't remember you." Everyone's eyes flicked to Kakashi, then to Naruto. The blonde shrugged.

"My Aunt Tsunade--my adoptive aunt, actually--is a doctor. She drilled it into me not to be judgemental in anyway, and if someone is different, not to put focus on it. She used to tell me this story about a boy named Tobi that came in one day early on in her career. His face was covered in burns, and only one eye was still usable, albeit scarred. Like yours, actually," he told Kakashi. "So she took care of him. The first day he was meek and humble, always polite and didn't yell or snap because of the pain. The second day he was grumpy, bossy, and mean. At first, Tsunade thought it was just the drugs and the situation, but after a few days she realized that he had two different personalities--and one of them didn't remember things that the other did. She explained to me that after the first week she stopped treating each differently, being gentle to one and firm to the other. She gave them equal attention and discipline. Dunno what happened to him after he was discharged though.

"Anyway, my Aunt Tsunade drilled it into me that you don't treat people differently, or especially badly, if they have a problem. If they're mentally defective, treat them with the respect they deserve as a person. It shouldn't matter if they're fat, skinny, mentally slow, or just have problems in their lives, they deserve to be treated with the same respect and kindeness as everyone else. So, when I realized that Sasuke might have a mental problem, I didn't focus on it. Anyone else would get angry or hurt, but if I'd done that I'd have been like everyone else in the world, and I refuse to accept that."

There were a few quiet moments as everyone looked inside themselves, thought about those words.

"I approve."

"Watashi mo. Me, too," Sakura said. "You know, I didn't think you ever listened to Aunt Tsunade."

"That old hag thought so too. Actually, I'm surprised at myself, but I gues she raised...me right...CRAP! What time is it?!" Naruto yelped, frantically searching the room for a clock.

"What's up? What's wrong Naru-toutou?"

"I have court! I'm trying to get full custody of my daughter! Crap, I can't lose her to that bitch!"

There was no sound except Naruto who'd finally found a clock and was yelping in horror.

"I thought you were gay," Sakura said slowly, confused. Kakashi looked suspicious and confused.

"Well I wasn't always, as you should know," Naruto said, and ran his hands through his hair, gripped, tugged, and released. His mind was frantic as he realized what could happen.

"When's your court time?" Sakura asked, her voice turning serious. She was an executive for Uchiha International, after all.

"11:30. Crap. Sakura-chan, I'll never make it back to my apartment and then to court in forty minutes! Minami'll get Maeko(1)!" Defeat was beginning to dim his eyes when he was suddenly tugged to his feet and half-dragged out of the room.

"Sasuke--what--?"

"Shower's in there. I'll try to find a suit small enough for you, but don't count on it. Hurry up or you're gonna be late! Don't question me, Naruto!" the raven said, and shoved the blonde into the bathroom ajoined to his bedroom. Naruto decided he'd switched to the "black" personality, so didn't question. He stripped with the speed of practice and turned the shower on hot.

To him, it didn't really matter what "color" the other man's personality was. He'd fallen for Sasuke's "white" side nearly just as hard as he had for his "black" side. He jumped in the shower to wash the stickiness of sleep and sex away. For some reason, he didn't quite mind sleeping with such an unknown character, even with the duel personalities. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have known him at all--something he would have regretted for sure.

Jumping out of the shower, he pulled a towel around himself and, in lue of brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. He spat and stuck his head out to ask for clothes only to find the raven holding out a coat hanger and a small stack of clothes for him.

"Hurry up. You're lucky the couthouse is only twenty minutes from here. You have five to get dressed and get your ass to the entry hall. Don't be late, dobe!" Sasuke snapped, and shut the door in his tan face. Naruto practically leapt into the slightly too large suit muttering something about a "teme". He ran his fingers through his short wet hair to make it stand presentably wild, and dashed out the door.

* * *

"RAVEN! Take care of my best friend, ya hear? I want answers, so bring him back in one piece!" Sakura shouted at the sleek car that was pulling out of the driveway. It bulletted off and she huffed out a sigh. Arms wrapped around her waist soothingly, and she leaned into the embrace.

"Best friend, eh? Want to tell me a little more about this 'best friend' of yours?"

"Figured you'd ask. Come on then," she said, and led him back inside. "You know about the fact that I was an orphan, right? That because of The Kyuubi, a genocidal murderer who targeted Japanese-American families, I went to live in an orphanage called Konoha? Well, I was five, and my sixth birthday present was Naruto." Kakashi raised eyebrows at her, but she waved him off and got a glass of water in the kitchen. She sat down at the island before continuing.

"Naruto's father was the cop who took down The Kyuubi. In the process, Naruto lost both of his parents and got seven scars in return. Six on his face--scratches from being torn out of that murdering bastard's grip, and a burn mark on his belly from a talisman that was dropped on him when The Kyuubi died. I'm not really sure what happened aside from what Sarutobi-sensei told us. I remember that day, though.

"Sarutobi-sensei was letting me bring my best friend, Ino, to the orphanage for my sixth birthday. I wanted to get there early so we could plan it out, and on the way I saw a newpaper distributor filling boxes with that day's paper. I asked him to read me the head lines. I was shocked with what I heard.

"'Leutenant Namikaze Minato Kills Kyuubi and Loses Life' it said. My day got all the brighter, and I ran all the way to school smiling. _Smiling_, Kakashi. Naruto's parents were killed, and I was smiling." Her throat begged to close.

"You were a child who finally felt safe because the person who murdered your parents was dead. You were happy because he was dead. And you didn't know Naruto yet, so you didn't have the connection you do now. Go on," Kakashi said after a beat. Sakura took his hands for comfort, their large gentleness giving her confidence.

"I came home with Ino to have my birthday party and we ate cake and ice cream, and I opened presents like a spoiled little girl. During the ice cream, a social worker brought Naruto in a baby carrier straight to Sarutobi-sensei. There was a long discussion, and little baby Naruto was left sitting in a chair next to me. I still remember those laughing blue eyes of when he first woke up. I tickled him on the foot and made him giggle. Then Ino and Iruka-san came over and joined in too. Everyone loved Naruto, including Gaara, the most secluded and unloving of all the orphans. I think Naruto's the only reason he came out of his shell.

"So, Tsunade-sama and Jeraiya-sama came to adopt Naruto two-and-a-half years later. I suppose it took them that long only because of the extreme screening our orphanage required. And the fact that a pre-school Naruto was attached to Gaara and me at the hip. He refused to go with them unless I got a home, too, and Temari was allowed to have custody of her brothers. Needless to say, that took some doing.

"Oh, right," Sakura said when she saw Kakashi's confused look. "Temari is Gaara and Kankuro's older sister. She was fourteen when they were orphaned. Anyway, the adoption of her younger siblings took some time, but finally we all got into good homes and went to the same schools and stayed best friends. And it was all thanks to a little blonde orphan with an altogether _too_ spirited personality. That, my love, is Naruto."

"Still doesn't explain why he's gay yet has a kid," Kakashi pointed out after a thoughtful moment. Sakura frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"I'm four years older than him," she began, looking at her interlaced fingers. "The Naruto I knew was straight, but I never got to see him once I went to college. I lost contact with him in my sophmore year. I guess things changed when I left." A sad look entered her light blue-green eyes, but she shook it off when her PDA beeped. She pulled it out, ignoring Kakashi's look of concern.

"We have a meeting at the Central Valley branch of Uchiha Construction Industries in half an hour. It's a lunch meeting, so put your other scarf on."

"Yes, ma'am," Kakashi sighed, and went upstairs to change and sneak in a few pages of Icha Icha Paradise, her story still floating through his mind.

* * *

"Um, so I take it you're not Magpie anymore," Naruto said, clinging to the wimp bar(2) and the handle(3) on the dash and the passender door respectively. He didn't trust the meager seatbelt he was in, especially since Sasuke himself was wearing a four point harness. Plus, this Sasuke seemed to enjoy high-speed last-second turns...which was what they were doing now.

"Nope. _They_ call me Raven, but I prefer Sasuke."

"So, er, Sasuke, I take it not many people ride with you?" Naruto stated, hands and eyes clenched tighly. Sasuke glanced toward him and smirked, pushed the pedal a little more.

"No. Why do you say that?" Another hairline turn.

"This seatbelt feels unstable."

"You're paranoid, dobe." Naruto cracked one eye open to glare at him.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself?" Sasuke inquired, his eyes on the road and full of humor.

"I'm twenty-two--" He clamped his mouth shut to cut off a scream as they "drifted" around a bend in the road.

"Liar. You can't even be twenty yet."

"I'd show you my driver's liscence, but it's in my pants. My _other_ pants, teme!" Naruto snapped when a smirk appeared on the raven's face. So he might have wanted to feel the blonde up a little. His car, his rules, right? He made a "tch" sound and screeched to a halt at a red light.

"As you know, I'm gay. I'm orginally from Oakdale. A rancher, if the tan hadn't already tipped you off."

"You're a cowboy?" Sasuke asked with surprise, and slammed on the gas when the light turned. Naruto, plastered against the leather seat, muttered something angrily about bad driving. Sasuke ignored it, his mind thinking of another gay cowboy he knew of...

"Don't you dare compare me to _Brokeback Mountain_, teme. I turned gay _after_ I moved to the city." Sasuke chuckled evilly, caught. "Anyway, I guess you could say that I am. Ours isn't the biggest ranch in the valley, but we do our best. I was even in a rodeo once, so I guess you could say I was a big badass cowboy before the city beat that out of me. Or tried to anyway. Aunt Tsunade never let me do the bull riding again, though, after I broke two ribs on El Torro. That was my first and last bull."

"You don't sound to broken up about it," the raven pointed out, taking his eyes off the road for an instant. Naruto cringed.

"I'm not, actually. We had more important things to take care of, like the cattle and such. We only had four cow hands, not including Uncle Jeraiya and me, for sixty or so heads of cattle, and six field workers for the apricot orchard my aunt kept. With me out of commission for a month, we were short handed, and those biguns can get rough. Shut it, teme," Naruto said when Sasuke chuckled at his cowboy slang. "_So_, I decided to stop for my family. Plus, the following year I had Maeko."

"Hn. How did that happen?" Sasuke inquired, pulling up to the curb in fron of the courthouse.

"I--I'll have to tell you later. Thanks for the lift." Naruto moved to get out of the car, but the raven grabbed his wrist.

"I'll be waiting." He let the blonde go. From his spot behind the wheel, he watched his lover meet up with a gray haired man and go inside. The two disappeared inside before Sasuke got out and locked up. Like _hell_ he was going to wait in his car.

* * *

(1)Japanese: truth child. OoOh! Hidden meaning!  
(2)That bar over the glove compartment often seen in small trucks or jeeps sometimes.  
(3)That handle that you pull when closing a door in the front seat. All of these bars I'm using from my dad's Chevy Blazer, so they may or may not be in a real sports car. Dunno.

* * *

**A/Conclusion**: So, that was short, and I could have added a few things, but I needed to cut it short for the next chapter. Basically, these two chapters are filler to explain what the heck Naruto's past is, and keep me from being beaten by crazed fans who hate new characters. If Naruto had a daughter, Maeko would be her. I know it. You'll just have to wait and see. Also, if you're confused about "black" and "white" personalities, think of it in YAOI terms. The "black" personality would be considered the _seme_, and the "white" personality would be the _uke_. That's the best way to describe it.


End file.
